


How He grows

by tigereyes45



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, Family Relationships - Freeform, Inspired by an in-game line by Kiel, Kiel and Forte are not romantic in this, That is gross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Forte isn't worried about her little brother Kiel. However; she has noticed some changes in him. Small at first, but gradually they become larger. As his relationship with Frey changes Forte has to realize Kiel isn't just her little brother anymore. With each new development, she realizes this truth a little more.





	1. Dating

Forte had noticed the small changes in her little brother first. They weren’t all that drastic at the beginning. He smiled more to himself when they were alone. His food felt more filling as if he was added little bits of extra seasonings. They had more flavor, and when he cooked he started to sing.

His words were inconsistent, and most of the time he fell back onto humming. All along he went as he made breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Whatever time of day, he was home and singing as he cooked. She noticed how often he wasn’t there when she came back from training. Occasionally he would step back in right after her. A little later each time, and then he just wasn’t there at all.

She came back form her laps and a surprisingly wonderful conversation with Dolce. The house felt oddly cool on this summer day. She had rested her sword down by the door and went straight to her room. Looking for the flower she had promised Amber and a snack before continuing her routine. When she found the moondrop she carefully cupped it in her hands with the clump of dirt still attached to its roots. She had called out for him then. Only to find he was not in his room or the kitchen. There was no note or even a single sign that he had been there saved for her memory of his presence having joined her for breakfast.

At first, she was worried. With half a mind to go searching outside of town for him. Then she calmed down having spotted the note sitting beside their family’s picture. ‘Out with Frey. Be back for lunch - Kiel’.

With a heavy sigh, relief had flooded her. Only for that moment to be filled with a silent sadness. In the following weeks, Kiel was gone every spare moment. Forte found herself spending less and less time at home, never wanting to be alone in their home. Her brother was happy, and so Forte tried to be happy for him. At first, it was easy. He had a new friend, a girl who was also her friend. Someone who went out of their way every day to help the town. She was good with a long sword and participated in every event the town had ever hosted.

When they started adventuring together, Kiel started missing lunch. That was one of the bigger changes. Forte cheered herself up by reminding herself that this met Kiel was getting out more. He was fighting more, and gaining skills that could help him out of a tough situation should he ever find himself within one. Perhaps he wouldn’t be so reliant on just his books and cooking skills anymore. Forte held on tightly to those hopes.

As Kiel stands in the kitchen now, cooking what she assumes was some bakery confectionary, Forte notices the smaller changes in her little brother. The way his humming was louder now than before. How slowly but gradually he was singing more and more words to the tune. His body moves more as he cooks, and every little mistake that is made only seems to make him happier. As if all of it is just a joyful experience. Perhaps for him, it is. Forte could never really cook. Her skills were always with fighting. She resigns herself that that is all. That it is his cooking she misses even though it has all been delicious as of late. Just as it was always. Not his change in demeanor or how he walked now. She knows it isn’t Frey who bothers her. Her brother was the only family she had left. So when he is happy so is she.

So when Kiel asks about a face she apparently was making as she watched him cook Forte is honest. “I’m worried that now you have Frey you’ll be too busy to cook for me.” She admits trying to sound playful but she knew her face was red. She could never hide her blush or her nerves.

Kiel pouts as he hears and flicks the spoon at her. The last remaining specks of batter land on her face. Clear from her armor. “That’s silly Forte. I can cook enough for both of you.” He laughs then before turning back around. Forte cleans her face as she watches his back. Was he taller now? He looks taller to her. Even if he’s not she would be more careful with her expressions from now on.

He deserved to be happy after all. As his older sister, she is supposed to make sure he stays that way.


	2. Adventures

She took him to the forest. Asking him the night before they left. That night Forte’s little brother had accompanied the hero on a scouting mission of it. They wanted to make sure they had enough food cooked and healing potions. Apparently, Vishnal was going with them. Not Arthur who had offered, or herself who was powerful enough to defend them from even the most powerful foes. No, Frey took the butler and her little brother, Kiel. They better come back. He shouldn't have gone. If he got harmed…. The thought terrifies her. What if he got left behind? Why did he even agree to go? Wasn’t he happy enough staying here in this town? She had always thought so.

Forte sighs as she watches him pack. She knows why. Deep down. It is because he loves Frey, and Frey loves him, but that does not mean he is ready for this kind of fight. It doesn’t mean she has to be happy about letting him go.

“Don’t forget this,” Forte reminds him. She smiles as his mouth forms a little O shape. She waves the popsicle a little closer to him. “A treat before you go. Quick, easy, and gives your MP a little mmph.”

“Thanks, sis!” The way Kiel smiled made their home feel a little warmer. As if there was once again two other people there with them.

Swallowing down her dissent; Forte smiles back. She ruffles his hair. Watching the blonde strands fall inexplicably right back into place. Today he will join her on an adventure to the monster realm. With the very real possibility that one or all three of them may become trapped inside it.

“Be careful Kiel.” She orders her tone no less sweet then it had been before. “If I have to go into the monster realm just to bring you back I will.”

“I know, but don’t worry. You won’t have too. Frey is with us. So Vishnal and I will be fine.” He finishes packing up the last of his essentials which counted as three books she knows for a fact are not magic. “Besides if we take too long coming home I think Volkanon may beat you to it. Oh! You guys can come to save us together. None of the monsters will stand a chance then.”

Some days she wanted to throw her brother into the deep end of the pond. Here she stands sharing the last few minutes before he heads out on a perilous journey, and he was making jokes. Jokes about her having to come save him no less. Kiel could read a room. Kiel could even read her. Yet her little brother still almost always says the wrong thing.

She laughs anyway, because that was the desired effect of his joke. She laughs and he copies her. Forte almost watches him go out the door, but a deep, raw feeling urges her to follow. So she does. Forte walks with her little brother all the way from their house, through the town, up till the gate. Where Frey met with them.

Her green hair was looking brighter today. Overall she looked healthier. The smudges of dirt all over her face and pants gave tell to the fact she had taken care of her garden before leaving. Volkanon was proud of her. How well Frey was taking care of the garden behind Ventuswill home was well known. If anyone brought it up Volkanon would appear. Most times out of nowhere. Forte tries not to laugh as said man rushes out of his home. Straight for the three of them. Vishnal comes out moments later. A smile painted onto his face. Nowhere near as lively or true as Volkanon’s was.

“Be careful!” He bolsters. His tears forming waterfalls down the sides of his face.

Frey swears they will be alright. Vishnal says nothing to the older butler at all. Choosing to leave it in Frey’s capable hands to comfort him. Instead Forte watches him out the corner of her eye. He bends over low to whisper a secret into Kiel’s ears. The two were still so close despite the rumors. The rumors that they were rivals. Both seeking an emerald heart. Yet as Forte watches all three she knows the truth. She realizes Vishnal knows it too. He has already lost. It had slipped out of his fingers on an adventure or two. A time he hadn't gone. A moment she couldn’t find him to give a gift. In those brief moments, Kiel had always been near. He had always gone and always accepted.

At that moment there was acceptance. Her own, and Vishnal’s. As each one of them spends these last few moments together. Making their own last preparations of farewells. Frey took the longest. With a final hug and a sad sigh, she led the boys away. Straight to the blimp that could take them away. Not to their destination, but close enough. So close that they promised their journey will be no longer than a day. Perhaps two.

Oh, how Forte wishes that had been true.


End file.
